Untitled Cherik
by phantomwriter2006
Summary: An alternate ending to X-men First Class. What if the bullet didn't paralize Charles, what if it killed him? Sucky summary, hate them. Warning for Slash, don't like don't read.


Untitled Cherik

_I don't own X men: First Class or Any of them. I just like this pairing. This is my first fic with these two so don't be too harsh. R&R. If you have any ideas for a title please share I can't think of one as you can see. Well on to the story!_

Erik watched stoically as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Raven was sitting next to him crying, it finally hitting her that Charles was not coming back. Hank sat next to her trying to give her some comfort, but she was inconsolable. Alex and Sean sat behind them both still in shock and trying to stay strong. Shaw's mutants sat behind them giving their silent support to the rest of them.

As everyone left the gravesite Erik sat just staring at the grave as many unanswered questions ran through his mind. 'Why did he have to die? Why didn't Shaw shoot at me instead?' Why's and what if's were circling around in his head. When he finally broke from his minds constant questions he noticed he was the only one left at the gravesite. With one last glance at the grave he turned to head back inside the mansion. A hand on his shoulder stopped his progress.

Turning around he saw Azazel watching him. After a questioning glance Azazel said "It's ok to mourn him comrade, you hide your feelings well but I can still see how affected you are by his death." Erik nodded numbly and turned again to walk inside. Erik didn't stop or pay attention to anything until he reached his room. Only when the door was bolted shut did he let his grief and memories he had been suppressing take over. He took a step further into the room only to fall to his knees sobbing. Erik hadn't cried this hard since Shaw shot his mother in front of him at the camps, though even his mother's death hadn't left him feeling this empty.

A startling realization only made him sob harder. He loved Charles yes, but Charles had been the part of himself he had been missing for so long. His other half, his soul mate, Charles was his soul mate. That is why he felt so empty he had lost half of himself when Charles was killed. Erik could hardly breathe through his sobbing, so forcing himself to take deeper breaths he slowly calmed down. Slowly getting up he felt the stress and exhaustion from the past eleven days wash over him. So after changing into some pajama pants and the turtleneck that Charles had loved most he crawled into bed falling into an uneasy sleep.

_Dream Sequences/ Memories_

It was the first of December; Erik was taking his nightly walk around the CIA building. He had wrapped a coat and scarf around himself before venturing out. A frigid wind blew but it didn't disturb him from his musings. These musings revolved around on thing or rather one person, Charles Xavier. They had been working together finding mutants for about three months now and lately Erik started to actually notice Charles.

He noticed the way his blue eyes brightened and shined when they found a mutant who agreed to help them. He noticed Charles' laugh as he joked with Raven and the others. He noticed how Charles would chew on his bottom lip when trying to figure out a tricky problem making his lips look redder and so kissable. He noticed that when playing chess, Charles would stick his pink tongue out the tiniest bit.

If the word was in his vocabulary he would say Charles was cute, but it wasn't so he would settle for adorable, the adorable lab rat. The sound of crunching snow pulled him from his musings. He turned to see Charles standing there with his coat wrapped around him tightly. Charles smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You seem a little out of sorts my friend, you have been out here for nearly an hour and a half." Charles said walking closer. Erik just shrugged and said, "Just got lost in my thoughts Charles nothing to worry about." "You should come inside my friend before you catch your death."

Another strong gust of wind blew causing Charles to shiver violently. Before he knew what he was doing Erik had taken off his scarf, walked up to Charles and wrapped it around the smaller man's neck snuggly to keep him warm. Erik looked slightly shocked at his actions but what shocked him more is when Charles reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He heard a quiet, "Thank you Erik" as Charles pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes trying to determine the other's reaction when Erik leaned down slowly, giving Charles time to back out, and caught Charles lips in a soft kiss. Hearing a breathy sigh of "Erik" caused him to apply more pressure to the kiss, slowly pulling Charles closer with a hand on his hip and on the back of his neck. Erik pulled back from the kiss, and Charles whimpered not wanting him to stop. Erik looked down and smiled, Charles' eyes were glazed over and he had the most adorable dazed look on his face. Oh yes he was Erik's adorable lab rat.

Erik leaned down and kissed Charles again before swiping his tongue along that full bottom lip. Charles gasped and he felt Erik's tongue invade his mouth exploring every inch and crevice. Erik moaned deep in his throat at the taste of Charles, Peppermint, chocolate and something that was uniquely Charles. As Erik retreated into his own mouth Charles followed and took his turn exploring Erik's mouth moaning at the taste, something spicy, whisky, and something that was just Erik. After several minutes though it seemed like forever and yet only a few seconds, they broke the kiss both panting for air. Neither Charles nor Erik could say when Charles hands has made their way into Erik's hair but Charles had yet to let go.

Charles eyes slowly fluttered open and after blinking a few times said, "Wow!" Erik smiled and nodded "Ya wow." Charles closed his eyes and snuggled closer into Erik's chest as yet another chilling wind blew past them. "Let's both go inside, so we don't freeze." Erik said into Charles hair not quite wanting to let him go yet. He felt Charles nod and Charles unwound himself from Erik. Erik frowned slightly until Charles grabbed his hand and pulled him inside to his rooms where they spent most of the night just kissing each other and cuddling.

_Flash Forward: a few months_

Charles sat across from Erik, a chess board between them, concentrating on his next move. Erik was feeling mischievous and knew exactly how to rile Charles up, so he decided to make this game interesting. Thinking of the first time he had given Charles head he projected the memory to Charles just as he went to move his knight, only to knock over half the pieces on the board when he hand jerked from the image. Charles looked up at the satisfied smirk on Erik's face and knew exactly what he was doing. 'Two can play at that game.' He thought projecting the time Erik had walked in on him fucking himself on a very large toy he had gotten as a gag gift years ago. He heard Erik's breathing became uneven and knew the image had worked only to be out done by Erik again. He moaned at the image of himself on his back naked spread open like a wanton whore thrashing and moaning as Erik first opened him up with first his tongue and then his fingers. Finally four fingers were working in and out of his hole. Charles' breathing was coming faster, he felt himself harden almost to the point of pain. He sent one last image to Erik in hopes to make him break first. Charles imaged Erik on his back tied to the bed, unable to move at all, and he Charles was impaling himself slowly on Erik's shaft, throwing his head back as he hit that spot inside of himself that made him see stars. He started moving faster and faster impaling himself harder and harder until he made one final thrust and came all over their stomachs and chests without being touched.

Erik couldn't take anymore teasing and launched himself at Charles and pulled him into a rough and demanding kiss. They devoured each other's mouths before pulling away panting. "Your room or mine?" Erik practically growled. "Mine." Charles answered breathily. Charles yelped as Erik picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room and tossed him onto the bed. Charles heard the door shut and the lock snap closed. Erik crawled up his body on the bed and kissed him hungrily. Charles moaned as Erik rolled their hips together causing a wonderful friction. Erik broke the kiss and moved to Charles' neck sucking and biting while trying to unbutton Charles' shirt having already gotten rid of the cardigan. Charles couldn't take much more teasing before he came. "Erik!" Charles whined, "Please I can't take much more teasing I need you in me." Erik smirked into the hickie he had just made and got up off of Charles. Charles got up and finished undressing himself. When Charles was naked he lay back down on the bed and spread himself wide for Erik's view_. __"Mein Gott Charles, du weiBt nicht was du mit mir zu tun._1_" _Erik moaned. He then knelt between Charles legs after getting the lube and started kissing down Charle's body loving the way Charles would squirm and writh under him as he got closer and closer to his weeping erection. "Erik please!" Charles whined again.

Erik smirked and licked the pearly bead from the tip of Charles manhood. Charles let out a gasp at the action and then a strangled cry as Erik took his entire length into his mouth. Erik sucked hard moving his head up and down causing Charles to buck into his mouth. Erik smirked knowing Charles was very close. He quickly slicked up three of his fingers and slipped the first one in without Charles noticing. Erik moaned as the tight heat encased his finger causing Charles to buck again. Erik quickly pushed the second finger inside Charles and started to scissor them. Charles was caught between bucking up and thrusting down onto those fingers, he thrust down on the fingers silently telling Erik that he was ready for more. He added the third finger and continued stretching Charles for something bigger and better. Charles thrust down again this time causing Erik's fingers to rub along his prostate. Charles keened and thrust down again and again getting the same spot causing him to babble incoherently.

Erik could see that Charles was on the edge of orgasm, so he withdrew his fingers and released Charles dick with a pop, both actions causing Charles to whimper insistently because of his desperate need for release. Erik crawled up Charles' body and kissed him, giving him a taste of himself; all the while he slicked himself up and pushed his head to Charles' entrance. Charles gasped and looked up straight into Erik's eyes. They held each other's gaze while Erik entered him slowly. _"Mein Gott, Charles Sie sind so eng!_2_"_ Erik exclaimed. When Erik was fully inside him they both held completely still so neither of them would come in that moment. Erik felt his control returning and Charles finally opened his eyes. Making eye contact with Erik Charles opened the telepathic link between them and said, _'Fuck me, Erik!'_

Erik didn't need to be told twice, pulling out and pushing back into Charles at a brutal pace. Charles moaned loudly as Erik slammed his prostate repeatedly, causing him to see stars. Erik moved faster feeling his climax approaching faster than he anticipated. Charles was keening with every thrust, unable to say a full sentence let alone think one. He was so close it was painful. It took one, two, three more thrusts to his battered prostate before he screamed, "Erik!" and came between them without being touched. Hearing Charles pleasured scream and feeling his tight, hot channel becoming even tighter threw Erik over the edge, spilling deep inside Charles with a cry of his name. They collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. Erik rolled them so that he had Charles on his chest. He pulled the covers up around them and snuggled Charles closer and both fell into a restful sleep.

_Flash Forward: Day before Cuba_

Erik left the room right after the President made is address to the nation. Charles quickly followed him knowing exactly what would happen tomorrow, they would go after Shaw. Charles found Erik in his bedroom staring out the window. Charles closed the door and went and hugged Erik from behind giving him silent comfort and strength. He knew Erik was scared, hell they all were. Erik turned around and pulled Charles close breathing in the scent of his lover. They stood there for several silent minutes before Charles spoke, "I am scared Erik, I don't know what will come tomorrow, what if the children are not ready? What are we doing asking them to become soldiers? What was…Umph" Charles question was cut off by Erik's lips pressed against his own in a chase but loving kiss. "Calm yourself Charles, we are doing the right thing, the children are ready and we gave them a choice, they knew what they were getting into from the start same with us." Erik said calmly. "Now sit back and let me take care of you tonight." Charles smiled then nodded letting his worries leave him for the night and letting Erik take charge. They made love that night and for the first time Charles opened the telepathic link between them completely letting them both feel the other's pleasure as well as their own. When they were both sated they fell asleep in each other's arms never knowing what tragedy would befall them the next day.

_Flash Forward: The Beach/Cuba_

Everything happened so fast no one was sure exactly what happened, but the end result for all was Shaw shooting Charles in the chest and then Shaw trying to shoot Erik, but Erik killing Shaw with the Nazi coin from so long ago. Coming down from his rage quickly upon seeing Charles, Erik ran to where Charles was laying and fell to his knees. Hearing the wheezing with each breath Charles took, Erik moved Charles gently into his lap so he was cradled in his arms. "Charles please don't give up, please just stay awake you will be fine." Erik said frantically not quite sure who he was trying to convince Charles or himself. Charles breathing was becoming more labored, "Erik," came the raspy reply, "I am sorry Erik but I can't stay anymore." Charles stopped talking because of a coughing fit. When the fit subsided, "Erik," Charles said panting, "Please don't blame yourself, or any one of you, you hear me!" he said talking louder so the others could hear. Another coughing fit hit him, but this time he started coughing up blood. Erik could feel the tears flowing down his face, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I wish we had more time Erik," Charles began speaking again though now he was gasping for air. "Charles look into my mind there is something you need to know." Erik said trying to keep his voice steady. Charles struggled to move his hand to his head so Erik helped move the limb and keep it in place. He felt Charles enter his mind a minute passed and Charles let out a sob, "Erik!" tears were pouring down both their faces. _"__Ich liebe dich, so viel_3_" _"I am sorry that we both had to find out like this." Erik looked down at Charles face noticing just how pale he was. "Erik I am so cold." Charles said. Erik pulled him closer and he realized that Charles was not going to survive today.

"_Charles__, bitte verlass mich nicht, ich will nicht wieder allein zu sein! Ich liebe dich Charles! Ich kann nicht verlieren sic auch._4_" _Erik pleaded. He knew that it was useless to beg Charles to live but he couldn't help it, Erik knew he couldn't live without Charles. "I'm sorry Erik", Charles interrupted himself with another coughing fit, more blood. _"__Ich liebe dich, Bis wir uns wiedersehen meine liebe_5_" _And Charles used the last of his strength to lean up and kiss Erik on the lips. Erik pulled him closer and then felt Charles go limp against him. "_Schlaf meine liebe ich werde euch bald wieder_6_" _He said as he closed Charles eyes. No one said anything as Erik got up holding Charles bridal style. Azazel went over to him, Erik looked up and nodded. "We need to get out of here." Erik said, his voice hard and his eyes dead. Everyone gathered around him without a word and Azazel flashed them away.

_Flash Forward: Present Day_

Erik woke to a pounding on his door and someone calling his name. Erik felt so weak, even unlocking the door left him panting slightly. The door opened up to reveal Raven, she came in and asked, "Erik are you feeling ok, you have been in here for the last three days?" She walked over to the bed and sat down and looked at him when he didn't answer. She noticed his extreme paleness and how worn he looked even for just waking up. She leaned over and put her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. "Erik you look really pale, would you be willing to let hank have a look at you?" Erik barely had the strength to nod noticeable; he had never felt this empty. 'Three days? Had he really been asleep that long, why did he feel so tired then?' he thought as Raven left to get Hank he supposed. Erik was debating going back to sleep when Raven came in with Hank in tow. Half an hour later Hank ad drawn blood and done some other tests there was nothing physically wrong with Erik, but saying that Erik looked worse than before he started the tests.

About ten minutes late Hank had called everyone into Charles old office to try to figure out if they had noticed anything that he might not have picked up on. About an hour of bouncing ideas and dismissing them, Azazel said, "I believe I Know what ails our comrade. It is nothing physical per say." Everyone turned to him questioningly. "I believe he suffers from a broken heart." Hank suddenly had an epiphany, "Soul Mates!" he exclaimed! Azazel nodded, the others looked at them like they had gone around the bend. Hank explained, "There have only been five documented cases of true soul mates, but all the symptoms fit. Rapid detrition of health but no reasonable cause, decreased will to live, the depression, unawareness to the passage of time and it all started when Charles died. He also hasn't eaten much since we got back from Cuba" "Not true he ate about once a day for the week and a half before the funeral" Alex said. Raven shook her head, "I have walked by his room every night to get to mine and I heard him being sick every night for that week and a half, whether he was sick purposefully done or a bodily reaction to loosing Charles I don't know. The first night I went to ask if he was ok but he started sobbing something in German and saying Charles name. The only thing I could make out was, "_Charles, Ich brauche dich__"_ which I looked up and it translates to, 'Charles I need you'. I agree with the theory of Soul Mates. He may not have shown it much but Erik has been absolutely miserable since Charles was killed, more so than myself or anyone else here. Raven said.

"Ok say your theory is true, it's just that a theory, how do you plan to test it?" Sean asked. Everyone turned to stare at him shocked. "What I can be smart too!" Hank cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention back to him. "Well there are two ways I can think of; one would be less traumatic for Erik. First choice would be to just ask him point blank what his connection with Charles was. Seeing as how he barely has any strength to talk let alone lie, I doubt that he can even speak English at this point. If they were true Soul Mates he will only have Charles on his mind. The second option would be to have Raven change to look like Charles and see if he can tell it's not Charles." "NO!" Raven Cried, "I refuse to do something so cruel to him!" "Well that only leaves on option, we ask him. Does anyone speak fluent German?" Hank asked. Azazel stepped forward, "I can, would you like me to translate his answers?" "Yes, when should we do this?" Hank asked. "Let's do it now, I don't think I can see him suffering like this much longer." Raven said quietly. Everyone nodded.

Hank got up to leave and Raven as well: as they left everyone got up to follow all curious to see what the answer was, and just be there for Erik like he had been for them before. They all headed to Erik's room silently, upon reaching the room everyone heard Raven gasp. They all looked in top see Raven with her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes and Hank checking Erik's pulse. Hank shook his head and said, "No pulse, he is dead…I guess we know the answer to whether they were true Soul Mates or not." Everyone looked at him questioningly. "In the five recorded cases of true Soul Mates when one mate died the other was unable to live more than two weeks without them."

Hank pulled the sheet over Erik's body and went to call an ambulance. Raven turned to look out the window and gasped at what she saw. Alex and Sean came up to see what was wrong and they too gasped at what they saw. There on top of a hill not far from the mansion stood Charles. He stood there with a wide smile on his face as he watched a figure approach. As Erik reached the top of the hill he pulled Charles into an embrace then moved him into a low dip and kissed him passionately. After what seemed to be several minutes Erik broke the kiss and pulled Charles upright. They smiled brightly at each other. Then Erik did something no one expected, he picked Charles up by his waist and spun him around in circles. The people in the house were sure they heard the light laughter of Charles on the wind. Raven could feel the tears falling down her face at the sight. Erik slowly let Charles slide back to his feet when Charles pulled him in for a short kiss. They both smiled before turning and disappearing together into the sunset.

_It's Done! Yes I know it was a sappy ending but oh well. I happen to like sappy endings thank you! Please Review, they make me want to write more._

1 My god Charles you do not know what you do to me.

2 My god Charles you are so tight.

3 I love you so much

4 Charles, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again. I love you Charles. I can't lose you too

5 I love you, until we meet again my love

6 Sleep my love I will see you again soon


End file.
